wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Xendou/5 ulubionych postaci z "Wiedźmina", stworzonych na potrzebgy gier
Hej wszystkim ! Postanowiłem stworzyć swoją osobistą listę top 5 ulubionych postaci, stworzonych na potrzeby gier. Dlaczego nie postaci ogólnie, łącznie z książkowymi? To proste, po prostu nie przeczytałem jeszcze wszystkich książek, więc nie mogę się w pełni wypowiedzieć na ten temat. A studio "Cd Project Red" moim zdaniem, oprócz dobrego przenoszenia postaci znanych z książek (przynajmniej w większości) niejednokrotnie je też poprawiając, mają talent do pisania zupełnie nowych postaci, które nie tylko idealnie pasują do tego świata, ale i ogólnie są napisani w większości naprawdę świetnie. Dlatego oto moja lista ulubionych postaci z "Wiedźmina" wymyślonych przez Redów. thumb 1.Vernon Roche - dawniej sierota nie znająca swojego ojca, posiądająca jedynie matkę która była prostytutką, nazywany dawniej przez inne dzieciaki "k****m synem", obecnie dowódca specjalnych oddziałów Królestwa Temerii, czyli "Niebieskich Pasów". Bardzo polubiłem tą postać głównie za jego charakter, z reguły bardzo odpychający, jak powiedział sam Jaskier, ale z drugiej strony honorowy, wieny i lojalny wobec swoich ludzi i przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Ves, którą można wręcz powiedzieć, że Roche traktuje jak swoją młodszą siostrę. No i jego relacja z Geraltem w "Wiedźminie 2" nieco się rozwija, od ludzi którzy początkowo czują do siebie pewną rezerwę i nieufność, po ludzi którzy zaczynają czuć wobec siebie coraz większy szacunek a nawet przyjaźń. Zresztą nawet jeśli stanęło się po stronie Iorwetha to Roche nam pomaga w obozie Króla Henselta. Ale zdecydowanie najbardziej oddany jest wobec swojego kraju: Temerii, w której imieniu walczyłby do ostatniej kropli krwi, albo nawet dla jej dobra zawarłby pakt z samym Gaunterem O'Dimem, czego ja osobiście mu wogóle nie życzę, bo nie chciałbym żeby przez to źle skończył, jak każdy kto zawiera z nim pakty. I z oczywistych względów pomijam tutaj "Wiedźmina 3", gdzie delikatnie mówiąc, zniszczono tą postać, i z oddanego patrioty o silnym kręgosłupie moralnym, zrobili z niego tchórza który był gotów zawrzeć rozejm z Nilfgaardem, żeby zabrał sobie resztę północy, byle tylko Temeria została zachowana, i to jako lennik cesarstwa. Ale poza tym w "Wiedźminie 2" Roche to autentycznie mój ulubieniec, po którego stronie zawsze stawałem i on bezapelacyjnie zajmuje u mnie pierwsze miejsce na mojej liście. thumb 2.Dettlaff van der Eretein - wampir wyższy, osobiście moja ulubiona postać z całego dodatku "Krew i Wino". I moim zdaniem to też postać strasznie niesprawiedliwie potraktowana przez twórców, bo też przez pewien czas jest kreowany na tego głównego złego, który ma zginąć choćby nie wiem co, podczas gdy on tak naprawdę jest, w tym wszystkim co robi, tylko ofiarą i zwykłym narzędziem w rękach Syanny, kobiety która zwyczajnie go wykorzystywała do realizacji swojej zemsty na księstwie. I żeby uzyskać ukryte zakończenie, gdzie Dettlaff zabija Syannę i odchodzi wolny to trzeba się naprawdę natrudzić. Tak więc uważam, że ona zasługuje wyłącznie na śmierć, a Dettlaff zasługuje by żyć, bo on nie robił tak naprawdę nic złego, tylko był poprostu zmanipulowany, nie wspominając już o tym że pomógł Regisowi się zregenerować po tym jak Vilgefortz zrobił z niego krwawą breję. Owszem, przesadził on wywołując inwazję wampirów na miasto, ale to już taki charakter tej postaci, że jest on wyjątkowo nadpobudliwy, agresywny, dziki i za bardzo daje się ponieść emocjom. Zwyczajnie przez całą fabułę polubiłem tą postać na tyle, że nie miałem sumienia aby go zabić. I osobiście też uważam Dettlaffa za najbardziej badass'owego i kozackiego wampira w całym uniwersum, i w następnych częściach "Wiedźmina" naprawdę liczę na jego własną kartę do Gwinta, i najlepiej żeby to była specjalna karta z 15 punktami i podpisem "Jeśli wierzysz w jakichś bogów...to lepiej zacznij się do nich modlić." thumb3.Olgierd von Everec - redański szlachcic reprezentujący biedny ale dumny i znany ród Von Evereców. Fakt, początkowo Olgierd jest kreowany na niezłego skurczysyna bez sumienia, bez uczuć, samolubnego, mającego sporo grzechów na swym sumieniu i którego ogólnie ciężko jest polubić. Na dodatek na samym początku daje nam zlecenie z zabiciem wielkiej ropuchy w kanałach w Oxenfurcie, gdzie zostajemy uprowadzeni przez ofirczyków, a później daje nam do wykonania trzy zadania, które są z reguły niemożliwe do zrealizowania. I właśnie podczas ich wypełniania dowiadujemy się więcej o jego tragicznej przeszłości, jak stracił swój majątek i Iris, która bardziej kochała Olgierda ale została wydana za ofirskiego królewicza, którego Olgierd potem zaklął w ropuchę. Oraz jak to zawarł pakt z Panem Lusterko aby wszystko odzyskał, jednocześnie jako "skutek uboczny" otrzymując serce z kamienia, z którym początkowo, jak sam powiedział "smakował świat o wiele mocniej i wyraźniej niż inni", ale z czasem zaczął też przestać o cokolwiek dbać, nawet o swoją miłość, która przecież tak wiele dla niego znaczyła. A także dowiadujemy się, że oprócz Iris bardzo kochał też swojego młodszego brata Witolda, którego niestety musiał poświęcić jeśli chciał odzyskać Iris. Tak więc ja osobiście bardzo go lubię, bo nie tylko jest on ciekawy, ale sytuacja z nim jest trochę podobna jak z Krwawym Baronem, w sensie gość dokonał wielu potworności i złych rzeczy w swoim życiu, ale mimo to zasługuje na drugą szansę kiedy się dojrzy człowieczeństwo jakie w nim się znajduje. Poza tym zależało mi też na jego mieczu :D thumb4.Letho z Gulety - wiedźmin ze szkoły żmii, królobójca, morderca Foltesta i dawny przyjaciel Geralta. Sytuacja z nim jest trochę podobna jak z Dettlaffem, czyli przez całą grę jest kreowany na tego złego, w końcu zabił on Foltesta, przy okazji wrabiając nas w królobójstwo, więc trzeba go ścigać aby oczyścić swoje imię z zarzutów. Jednak podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji w Loc Muine zawsze go oszczędzałem, mimo tego że przez niego jesteśmy ścigani. Powód jest prosty, nie jest on tak naprawdę naszym wrogiem. W końcu dawniej jak Geralt podczas podróży uratował Letho przed Oszluzgiem, to on w zamian razem z Serritem i Eganem zaprowadził nas do miejsca gdzie ma się zatrzymać Dziki Gon który porwał Yennefer. Do tego po tym jak Geralt oddał swoją duszę królowi gonu, to Letho i reszta zaopiekowali się Yen. Tak więc ze względu na dawną znajomość i przysługę jaką wyświadczył Geraltowi, zasługuje żeby żyć. Ale oprócz jego przyjacielskiej znajomości z Geraltem, polubiłem go za jego przebiegłość, spryt i inteligencję, był w stanie z łatwością każdego wykiwać, do tego był niesamowicie zdolny w planowaniu, i podczas ściagnia go przez Geralta, zawsze był o krok przed nim, no i jako jeden z niewielu pokonał Geralta w bezpośredniej walce na miecze, nawet mimo tego że Geraltowi udało się mu wytrącić miecz z ręki. Za te wszystkie cechy Letho ląduje na czwartym miejscu. thumb|145px ''5.Zygfryd z Denesle ''- rycerz "Zakonu Płonącej Róży", honorowy, nienawidzący elfów idealista, wiernie służący zakonowi. Polubiłem tą postać właśnie ze względu na jego honor i poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale też i sympatię i okazanie zaufania. W końcu już na samym początku gdy go poznajemy w kanałach w Wyzimie, bezinteresownie oferuje pomoc w walcze z kuroliszkiem. NAM, osobie obcej, na dodatek wiedźminowi. Ogólnie Zygfryd w towarzystwie Geralta staje się lepszą osobą, bo dzięki niemu zaczyna dostrzegać że świat nie jest taki czarno-biały jak mu się wydawało na początku, i zaczyna rozumieć że nie uratuje świata zabijając parę potworów. No i dzięki Geraltowi nie staje się on skończonym fanatykiem jak reszta zakonu i potrafi spojrzeć na sytuację bardziej racjonalnie. I ja osobiście zawsze w jedynce stawałem po stronie zakonu, właśnie ze względu na Zygfryda który potem zostaje nowym Wielkim Mistrzem, i reformuje zakon. Ale niestety w "Wiedźminie 3" musieli to popsuć, bo nie dość że tam Zygfryd nie zostaje wogóle wspomniany, to Zakon zostaje rozwiązany przez Radowida, i pojawia się tylko w jednym zadaniu w "Sercach z Kamienia", a w głównej fabule nie pełni on praktycznie żadnej, ale to żadnej roli, a szkoda. Mimo wszystko postać Zygfryda bardzo lubię, i należy mu się piąte miejsce na mojej liście. mutex/ocfipreoqyfb/mutex Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach